<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The RFA through a Looking Glass by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195978">The RFA through a Looking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Cults, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Mystic Messenger References, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR ALL ROUTES AND RELATIONSHIPS* I recommend playing the game beforehand if you don't want any spoilers or to be able to understand the premise better.</p><p>Imagine a world where everyone flipped roles, this is basically what this is. V committed suicide and after that, the RFA fell apart with nearly everyone leaving except for Rika, Vanderwood, and 404. It rebranded to the VFA in his memory. Now Rika leads the VFA now and needs MC to help her out to plan the next charity party!</p><p>(((((((((NO MORE UPDATES)))))))))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction to the VFA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at the random phone in my hand the random address blinking on the screen and the door in front of my face.</p><p>“Should I really follow a stranger's advice?” I asked myself nervously.</p><p>A bit before arriving at the said address I had found a phone just by chance. It was lying on a seat in the train station. I just grabbed it to turn it in until I heard the phone begin to ring and I picked it up in hope of tracing the phone back to the owner. However, I went on a quick little trip to give it back to the owner as the caller instructed me quite goofily on how to get to the apartment.</p><p>“Don't worry!” he said carefree, “I'm going to leave a quick tip to that you're there!” he said excitedly.</p><p>I felt my face contort into one of confusion, “why is he so excited about me going to a random person's house?” I asked myself as I punched in the numbers and opened the apartment door cautiously.</p><p>I took a quick peek inside and scanned the area, even though the apartment was situated in a relatively safe area I still had just blindly come here. Getting kidnapped was a rational fear stepping into this place.</p><p>“Are you sure it's safe?” I asked him and I heard him give a quick chuckle.</p><p>“Of course it is! You have my word!” he said with a dramatic flair.</p><p>I felt uneasy at his carefree attitude but shook it off, “ok sure.” I replied dryly and the phone had hung up by then. I walked in and immediately the phone began buzzing to life. I opened it and I saw my name in the chatrooms, “what the-?” I asked and I saw people interacting in a chat.</p><p>404: Vanderwooooodddddd I really don't feel like doing the job todayyyyyy<br/>
Vanderwood: Four I swear to GOD your ass better get on it or else<br/>
404: ughhhhhhhhhh &gt;_&lt;<br/>
Rika: Now Micheal you should listen to Vanderwood and do your job properly ^^;;<br/>
Rika: You know how he is with his threats.<br/>
404: OMG you're right!<br/>
404: he can be so scary T_T<br/>
Vanderwood: wait a minute…..<br/>
Vanderwood: There's someone else in the chatroom!<br/>
404: WHAT?!?<br/>
404: Someone hacked through my impenetrable forces?!?!?<br/>
MC: Hi?<br/>
404: She speaks!<br/>
Vanderwood: Who are you? State your name, location, and why you're here<br/>
Rika: Calm down guys ^^;;<br/>
Rika: But if I may ask, who are you?<br/>
404: Checking ^^<br/>
404: Wow! She looks really pretty!! But shes at V’s apartment….<br/>
Vanderwood: Oh! Let me seeeee<br/>
*Vanderwood has left the chatroom*<br/>
MC: Well my name is MC, I just ended up here because someone sent me here. I don't really know who though….<br/>
MC: Who are you guys?<br/>
404: Are you going to tell her Rika?<br/>
Rika:..... It must be destiny shes here….<br/>
Rika: Of course ^^<br/>
Rika: We are the VFA. Formerly the RFA, however, we rebranded after my husband, passed away and in his honor, we renamed the organization<br/>
MC: I'm sorry….<br/>
*Vanderwood has entered the chatroom*<br/>
Vanderwood: Well I gotta admit she is super cute<br/>
MC: .////. You guys are flattering me as much as you are creeping me out<br/>
404: I'm sorry T_T but we have to make sure not your not anyone dangerous to us<br/>
MC: Wow….. really? Not like I have any idea you guys look like either and can judge if YOU'RE dangerous to me or anything</p><p>I typed that with A LOT of sarcasm, “ME dangerous?” I scoffed, “speak for yourselves..” I muttered as I continued in the chatroom.</p><p>Rika: OH sorry sorry ^^;;<br/>
*Rika sent a picture*<br/>
Rika: This is me! </p><p>Opened the photo and there she was, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Long curly blond hair, striking emerald eyes that could tell a million stories, and very pretty facial features overall.</p><p>MC: Wow you look very beautiful ^^<br/>
Rika: Oh thank you! You're too kind &gt;///&lt;<br/>
404: It is the duty of a man of secrecy such as I to keep my beautiful face hidden from the world!!<br/>
*Vanderwood sent a picture*<br/>
Vanderwood: I sent you a picture of Four and me….. Oh well<br/>
404: …… wooowwwww not my precious privacy T_T</p><p>I looked at the pictures. Four had striking bright messy red hair, golden eyes, and he had a goofy smile on. In comparison to Vanderwood who had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked serious next to him</p><p>Vanderwood: Privacy my ass! You always tend to upload random pictures of me looking terrible on the chats and I'm not supposed to complain!<br/>
MC: You two are close haha<br/>
404: Are we really?<br/>
Rika: I say the same! But they never believe me.</p><p>We continued chatting and at the end of all the joking Rika began to explain to me what part I played in the VFA</p><p>Rika: I apologize for dragging you into this but would you be willing to take over as party coordinator? It used to be my role and I can help you out if need be… but unfortunately, I took on a bigger role after V died and can't hold parties as fast as I used to<br/>
MC: Of course I'm willing to help. But…<br/>
404: You're skeptical?<br/>
MC: Yeah… I'm sorry but I can't help but feel apprehensive joining something like this with such a big task and people I don't know<br/>
Vanderwood: It's alright. We all can help you with party guests! All you have to do is to charm your way into inviting them<br/>
Vanderwood: In all honesty ever since everyone kinda up and left it's been rough<br/>
Rika: yeah…..</p><p>I felt curiosity bubble up within me, however, I didn't want to seem rude by prying either….</p><p>404: Don't worry! We can manage on our own! Rika, you did a great job finding support from other big companies other than C&amp;R to help fund our charity parties<br/>
MC: C&amp;R used to work with the VFA?!</p><p>C&amp;R was known as the big company with the most eligible bachelor Jumin Han. I don't really know the details about him other than what I read on the gossip magazines about him however I do know that C&amp;R is a very influential and progressive company and was planning on expanding overseas within the next 10 years which would make it a worldwide brand.</p><p>Rika: Yeah, Jumin was a close friend of mine and my husband<br/>
Rika: However when V died and my dear cousin Yoosung went missing...<br/>
Rika: Jumin pulled his support along with his assistant Jaehee who also helped do a lot of the work in the RFA<br/>
404: So for a while, it seemed to be the end for the VFA financially and emotionally T_T<br/>
Vanderwood: Yeah and even Zen left to pursue greater ambitions…<br/>
Rika: Yes….. As you can see MC the VFA has been hit with some pretty heavy blows within the past 2 years<br/>
Rika: I hope that doesn't take away from you wanting to help however<br/>
MC: Oh I'm sorry about that. I hope we can work to make this a good party!<br/>
Rika: Ok! Then please stay at the apartment. Everyone in the VFA knows where it is and I'm pretty sure it's just an overall convenient place to stay for now.<br/>
MC: Are you sure? Nobody lives here or anything?<br/>
Rika: Of course it's ok! Just pleaseeee don't open the drawers. I trust you won't however if you do the security system goes off<br/>
Rika: And I'm pretty sure remotely disabling it for Micheal will be rough as he can't go to the location directly and will have to disarm it from his place. So the alarm will probably go off for a good while until Micheal can do anything.<br/>
MC: Uhhh just a quick question<br/>
MC: is Micheal 404’s name correct?<br/>
Rika: Yes, his name is Micheal Choi, one of the very first members of the RFA<br/>
MC: Oh ok! Just making sure.<br/>
Rika: OH! You don't have to worry about stopping any of your daily activities or anything! You can still work, all you need to do is when you come home to answer your emails and charm your way into our guest's hearts!</p><p>I turned off my phone, “what a weird turn of events. Never did I expect to end up here.” I muttered as I looked at the time.</p><p>“I should go out to eat something, ill buy groceries tomorrow after work,” I thought as I got dressed to eat but suddenly I got a phone call from Rika.</p><p>“Rika?” I asked slightly confused.</p><p>“Oh hello MC! I was just curious if this number worked or not… sorry if it bothered you or anything…” she added sweetly at the end and I felt my face flush.</p><p>“She sounds super cute and looks cute?!” I thought excitedly</p><p>“No not at all Rika. If I'm being honest it feels as if I'm the one intruding here…” I replied.</p><p>“Of course not MC, I consider everyone in the VFA as a family! Now you're here and my heart feels a little less empty.” I heard her say happily yet- with tones of sadness at the same time. “.......Anyways I have to go… I just wanted to call to check up on you,” she said sadly.</p><p>“Its ok Rika! I understand. It was nice to talk to you and your really nice so it hasn't been all that bad so far.” I responded and I heard a soft laugh at the end of the line.</p><p>“Oh that's a relief, anyways bye!” she said and I turned off my phone once again for good this time.</p><p>“I wonder if that one sushi place is open still…” I asked myself as I made my way out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kenny's Grind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A normal day at work at Kenny's where MC works at with some hot guys who come in to eat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so sorry this chapter i feel like its written so badly but im hoping the next ones will make up for it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stretched, “I had a good night's sleep last night.” I thought as I got up and began to get ready for the day.</p><p>I had to go to work later in the day so I spent my morning going out and getting groceries to fill up the apartment a bit. At least enough to make it so I won't have to eat cereal every morning and night of my stay here. It wasn't in my plans to stay here for the long term, more like a temporary place to stay at while I planned things out. After getting ready I went to the market close by to the apartment and grabbed most of the essentials that I needed and came back to the apartment.</p><p>I logged onto the chats and noticed 404 and Rika were there already talking for a while. </p><p>MC: Hey guys! What are you guys doing?<br/>404: Oh just some quick checks here and there, nothing big ^^<br/>Rika: Come on Micheal be honest. <br/>Rika: He’s doing a background check on you. <br/>MC: Oh uhm<br/>404: it’s just as an added precaution ^^;;<br/>404: As much as we wish to trust you. We need to check you out to see if you don’t have any sketchy history or ties<br/>404: but you're pretty much clean! Congrats! <br/>MC:......<br/>404: Congrats?? ^^;;<br/>MC: …………….<br/>404: Celebration?<br/>MC: Woohoo?<br/>404: That's the spirit!<br/>Rika: haha MC I think you scared Micheal for a bit there<br/>404: No kidding…. I thought she was mad for a moment there T_T<br/>MC: Well I'm not necessarily happy either as I virtually know nothing about you guys, but I look forward to getting to know the each of you as time passes<br/>404: I feel my guilt growing T_T<br/>Rika: I look forward to your cooperation! I hope we can become friends<br/>Rika: I admit being around so many guys gets tiring T_T <br/>Rika: I was practically drowning in testosterone for a while there<br/>404: Hey! <br/>Rika: It does!<br/>MC: Haha!<br/>404: at least we’re hot guys. It probably would have been a lot worse if we looked ugly;;;<br/>Rika: eh, makes it only slightly more tolerable<br/>MC: Oh yeah speaking of guys, where’s Vanderwood?<br/>404: oh he's working on something right now. <br/>MC: Oh really? <br/>404: Ya we live together, we’re practically married at this point &gt;.&lt;<br/>MC: OH<br/>404: yeah &lt;3<br/>404: Nah I'm just kidding gg<br/>404: We’re not gay just partners in crime<br/>MC: Haha ok thennnnn<br/>MC: I have to go. I have some emails that I have to respond to right now<br/>Rika: Ok! Good Luck! Call me if you need any help!</p><p>I turned off my phone and sat at the laptop, it was a bumpy start attempting to format the emails due to my inexperience but in the end, it became easier the more I wrote. I had to respond to 3 business emails already and it was beginning to weigh on me that I got caught up in this whole apartment fiasco. I sighed in boredom, as it took me about an hour to reply to the emails. Sadly straight after that, I had to head to work as a waitress at Kenny’s diner, not the best job but it pays at least. I began to put on my waitressing outfit and left the apartment. When I entered the restaurant today however, it was a crowded mess. Never had I seen the restaurant in such disarray before.</p><p>Spotting my arrival my manager Lili quickly ran over to me out of breath, “MC…. Thank god you’re here!” she cried out happily.</p><p>“What's wrong Lili?” I asked concerned as she seemed red-faced and out of breath.</p><p>“I've been running this place under-managed the whole entire night! I could really use your help.” She told me and I nodded.</p><p>“Of course, leave it to me,” I said as I clocked in and she sighed in relief        </p><p>“Oh shoot, I forgot my nametag!” I exclaimed after checking my bag for it and Lili shrugged nonchalantly and threw one over to me, “Use Haneul’s, she isn’t here today… even though she was supposed to be” she added bitterly.</p><p>“Thanks,” I said while clipping it on quickly.</p><p>“Then you take care of section B and a bit of C as well,” she ordered me and I walked over immediately to introduce myself to the tables and I began to take their orders. Usually, the nightly rush hours at our restaurant occurred about now as it was most famous for its meat products and dinner meal combos. After a good hour of stress and grinding hard the place began to calm down.</p><p>Taking in the moment of calm my manager re-appeared after doing her part in helping out, “Thank you soooo much for the help! I didn't know if I could handle it all.” she said exasperated and I laughed.</p><p>“It's alright, but seriously, why are we so understaffed? This is one of our most arguably busier days so it doesn't make sense for there to be very few people scheduled to work today,” I said and she shrugged.</p><p>“I don't know either. Yesterday before I left I checked the company website logs and there was a list of people who were supposed to come here, but today I checked and it was nearly cut in half!” she exclaimed and I looked at her confused.</p><p>“Wait, cut in half?” I repeated and she nodded.</p><p>“I refreshed the page so many times. Just to make sure my eyes weren’t deceiving me and all. Unfortunately, they weren't.” she sighed and I looked up in thought.</p><p>“It's probably just a website error,” I said shrugging it off and then a group of 3 guys walked in.</p><p>“Oh sorry Lili, I have to take these guys real quick, talk to you in a moment!” I said as I walked towards the front from the kitchens and I greeted them courteously.</p><p>“Hello! Welcome to Kenny’s Diner. Would this be for to-go or dine-in?” I asked.</p><p>They looked at each other and one shrugged, “Dine in sounds fine.” he said and I nodded.</p><p>“Of course, let me lead you to your table,” I said and then one of them stopped me.</p><p>“Actually can we sit over there?” he asked pointing at a window closeby to where the waiters and waitresses spent their time relaxing in their free time in my area.</p><p>I nodded, “of course, that won't be a problem.” I said and they began talking within each other animatedly. I sat them down and gave them the option to order drinks now however they declined and told me they wanted to wait a bit before ordering and I left them alone.</p><p>I sat down at the kitchen booth and my Lili sat next to me and began whispering in my ear, “they all look really hot don't they?” she whispered into my ear and I shrugged. </p><p>I had them in my full line of sight in case they wanted to wave me over and I observed them closely. They definitely stuck out like sore thumbs as each of them looked uniquely different from the other, style, and looks-wise.</p><p>“I personally like the white-haired one,” she said excitedly and I looked at him for a bit. You gotta admit this man was handsome on another level, he had white hair, pretty skin, and ruby red eyes. Part of me wondered if any of it was natural or not. He wore a leather jacket with a plain white tee and tight ripped jeans. In comparison to the other two, he definitely was the hotter one.</p><p>Lili looked at me expectantly, “Well do you think any of them are hot? I can see the guy with crazy hair colors being your type.” she said and I focused on the guy she was talking about.</p><p>He had red roots and his hair transitioned from a red to a purple to a blue. Other people could say that it was a weird look but he oddly pulled it off. His outfit however looked pretty good, he had black jeans with a stylish belt on, a buttoned-up striped shirt that was unbuttoned by two buttons at the top. He had a chain clipped to his pants as well as 2 necklaces with the gold chain one being bigger than the cross he had on a smaller necklace. As I continued to observe him his face looked oddly familiar but in the end, I just couldn't put my finger on it as he had dark makeup around his eyes throwing me off a bit.</p><p>“I don't know how, but looks super familiar though,” I mumbled and she looked at me incredulously.</p><p>“Well I don't know how you could possibly forget a person like that one,” she remarked.</p><p>I tried to subtly look over their way, to catch another glimpse of him, “I don't know. I feel like I've seen him somewhere.” I said but I ended up shrugging it off.</p><p>“Oh well, you are right. No one could forget a face like that one.” I whispered back, agreeing with her previous statement.</p><p>“Well then, what about the brown-haired one?” she asked me and I shook my head.</p><p>“He looks kinda nice, yeah, but his vibes are weird… I can't describe it. Just him as a whole doesn't sit right with me.” I said and she looked at me curiously.</p><p>“MC you always say the weirdest things. Chill out. I'm sure he's just a nice kid and that's it.” she said nicely and I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” I responded, and then suddenly I saw the white-haired one raise his hand calling me over.</p><p>“Duty calls Lili,” I said before heading over their way cheerfully.</p><p>“Did you guys finally decide on what you guys would like to eat tonight?” I asked and the white-haired guy nodded.</p><p>“Yeah we’re ready,” he said as he began listing off what everyone wanted one by one. I prepared their drinks and began putting them down in front of their respective owners, when I lastly put the white-haired ones cup down he grabbed my hand suddenly much to my surprise.</p><p>I felt flustered as he had his hand firmly on top of mine which was holding the drinks. He seemed to not be paying attention the fact his hand was on top of mine</p><p>“Uh, sir?” I asked somewhat forcefully and then he looked at me surprised and let go.</p><p>“Oh-haha. I'm sorry.” He said flustered. “I didn’t mean to grab you.”</p><p>“Ooooooo. Ace putting the moves on the waiter,” the one with brown hair teased as the man named Ace laughed it off.</p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose! Honest mistake.” He said genuinely putting his hands up in surrender and I smiled.</p><p>“It’s ok, no harm no foul,” I said and he smiled back.</p><p>“Thanks for accepting my apology,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>As soon as I returned to my seat Lili latched onto me, “oh my god. He's hot AND SWEET?!” She whispered and screamed at me and I laughed.</p><p>“Lili stoppppp, you're making it super obvious you have a thing for him,” I whispered and she let go of me immediately.</p><p>“Really?” She flustered and I chuckled.</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>As their dinner neared to an end, I noticed something about each of them. The Brown-haired one seemed to be the nicer one of all of them and was named Seulgi, Ace didn’t like any fatty foods as he called them, and the one with crazy hair loved teasing Seulgi pretty brutally, smiling creepily a lot of the time….. He seemed to be very eccentric or very crazy. </p><p>After a while, the meal ended nicely and they began getting up to leave with that Axe gave me a tap on the shoulder on the way out.</p><p>“Thank you for the service MC, it was wonderful,” he whispered huskily and with that, he left.</p><p>I smiled back embarrassed, “of course, it's my pleasure.” I squeaked and I waited for a while for them to get out of sight to begin cleaning up the table. I noticed something odd, however.</p><p>“They left a tip?” I asked, holding the money in my hands along with a piece of paper.</p><p>Lili looked over curiously, “They didn’t need to tip… we get paid enough so that we don't need to be tipped.” she huffed.</p><p>*In case you the reader don't know you, shouldn't tip in like any other country other than the United States. All other countries pay their servers and its quite rude to tip in some Asian countries as they take it as an insult to being called poor*</p><p>“Well, what's up with the paper?” Lili asked and I unraveled it.</p><p>“Huh, it's Ace’s phone number,” I said and she squealed.</p><p>“Oh let me look at it!” she said excitedly as she snatched the paper away from me.</p><p>She then began to read it out loud, “Hey it’s Ace! I thought you were really cute and we should go out sometime!” she read and she squealed.</p><p>“OH-M-G,” she cried out, “he’s like basically asking you out on a date!” she said and I scoffed.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for dating,” I stated. Which caused Lili to look at me in disbelief.</p><p>“You aren't? But he's so hot!” she asked me puzzled.</p><p>“No, I'm just too busy with work and I have to help out to plan this little party and stuff like that. My life really does not have any space to accommodate for a boyfriend. Besides he's hot yeah but I don't know how he's like personally other than what I saw today, I can assure you if he was ugly you would have found the interaction from early creepy where he grabbed my hand.” I said defensively.</p><p>She sighed, “That is true, but I mean it's a shame because that guy really is so hot! I really want a man who could show me a good time and then after we go on the date we could-” she rambled and I cut her off.</p><p>“Ok, Lili! I get it! I don't need you to go into detail,'' I told her panicked at the idea of her delving into her secret fantasies over what EXACTLY she wanted to do with ACE. </p><p>I looked at the time, “oh dang it's late. I’m like hour overtime…'' I pointed out and Lili looked over.</p><p>“Oh shoot you're right…. Well, would you like to stay and help out more? Or would you like to go home now?” she asked and I looked up in thought.</p><p>“I think I should go home now. I got lost within the whole craze of it being understaffed. I guess I did more than I expected.” I said and she nodded.</p><p>“Ok, that sounds fine. Have a good night. I appreciate the help today.” she said.</p><p>I walked into the back room and began taking off some of the restaurants owned things like the apron and notepad. I began to un-pin my nametag and I just put it on the desk thoughtlessly, then I grabbed my bag and left.</p><p>I began my way towards the train station however while I was on my way there I couldn't get the nagging feeling that someone was watching me and I picked up the pace. I heard footsteps behind me quicken as well and my throat felt dry.</p><p>“Am I being followed?” I asked myself. I pulled out my camera and hit record and decided to film myself making some cute poses. The person was in the frame but once they noticed I had begun to record myself they backed off a bit, it was clearly a guy but in the end, I couldn't be 100% sure about it. </p><p>“Maybe I should take a women's only train.” I decided on, and I took a shortcut to get there faster. I thought about going to the regular train station however the thought of being followed all the way to the apartment frankly seemed terrifying to me. I continued with the charade with the video and then I arrived at the women's only train and I rushed down the stairs quickly and bought a ticket. After that, I noticed I wasn't being followed anymore and I breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Suddenly I got a phone call, I checked the screen and it was Four.</p><p>“Hey Four, what's up?” I asked and I heard him sigh.</p><p>“Nothing much just wanted to call to check up on you and everything,” he said.</p><p>“Oh really?” I responded.</p><p>“Mhmm, you haven't been on the chats for like 4 hours so I just wondered what you were doing,” he said.</p><p>“Well, I was at work for like 5 hours working an hour more than intended so yeah I was pretty busy during that time. Sorry haha,” I said shyly and he laughed as well.</p><p>“No, it's fine! It's fine, anyways, are you almost home soon?” he asked me.</p><p>“Yeah, I just got on the train a little while ago. I'm on my way home now.'' I said.</p><p>“MC,” he said in an oddly serious tone.</p><p>“Were you really at work?” he asked me and I felt confusion rise in me.</p><p>“Yeah I was…. Why are you asking?” I asked defensively, sensing his suspicions.</p><p>“Just checking, it's just that it's a weird 5-hour gap and for some reason, I can't seem to pin your IP address down or anything,” he mumbled and I sighed.</p><p>“If your saying that im working with someone or am working with the hacker I’m not. I have no idea what you're talking about.” i said and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sorry sorry~”, he said light heartedly, “Social Justice Warrior 4-0-4 just needs to protect the sanctity of the VFA no matter what!” he said dramatically and I snorted at the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p>“Anyways that's all the call was for! However I,f you wanna get deep I’m free after midnight. Midnight therapy as I call it.” he joked and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Ok? I'll think about it. I'm about to get to my stop and would like to be alert when going home. Talk to you later bye!” I said quickly before giving him a chance to speak and I hung up. Shortly after I noticed nothing weird or out of the ordinary and arrived at the apartment after 10 minutes of walking. I walked in and threw my stuff on the dining table and opened a chat.</p><p>Vanderwood: Hey MC <br/>MC: Hey Vanderwood!<br/>Vanderwood: I guess both Rika and Four are busy at the moment<br/>MC: Yeah it seems so<br/>Vanderwood: Anyways it's not like it's unusual either. For the most part, Rika has flashes where she just goes on random vacations<br/>Vanderwood: Because your here it seems everyone's become more lively <br/>MC: Really?<br/>Vanderwood: I mean yeah we talked a lot beforehand too but<br/>Vanderwood: It was always business or casual checkups we would talk about everyday<br/>Vanderwood: So it's nice to talk about stuff other than that ^^<br/>MC: Well I'm glad<br/>MC: But is it true you live with Four?<br/>Vanderwood: Yes. But mostly for work reasons<br/>Vanderwood: Being in this chat too could also be considered as just a partnership/work thing<br/>MC: Really? In what way?<br/>Vanderwood: Not to be rude to Four or anything but Im guessing im his insurance soooooo<br/>MC: Seriously?</p><p>“Dang, the more I learned about Four the weirder he just ends up becoming in my eyes.” I thought as I continued chatting with Vanderwood.</p><p>Vanderwood: ;;;;; yeah <br/>Vanderwood: I should probably go to bed soon anyways<br/>Vanderwood: I’ll talk to you tomorrow.<br/>MC: Ok sounds fine, have a good night!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like please leave a comment and a kudos! I would really appreciate it and Im pretty sure the next work to be updated will be my Zen Hanahaki disease. I'm planning on doing Yoosung next but should I stick with flowers or star tears! It would be a nice parallel to Rika and V I imagine. As that version of Hanahaki disease has to do where the victim weeps small crystal stars from their eyes until they get blinded forevers and it would be similar to the removal causing the love emotion to cease to exist. However, I feel like that would be much quicker than the flowers because with flowers I can milk it. Unfortunate warning to the Hanahaki disease readers though. Maybe they won't read this who knows? But I'm planning on making one of the RFA characters get the surgery but I don't know who &gt;c&lt;. I look forward to it. Maybe I'm a sadist lmaoooo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shift from the Norm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC is placed in danger not even moments after leaving her job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to follow my tumblr @ breepetals.tumblr.com</p><p>Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the night, and I was awoken by banging on the door. I felt frightened and I immediately jumped up and hastily dressed myself and opened a chat room fast.</p><p>MC: Hehlp<br/>
MC: soem isbx nging<br/>
MC: On the dooro<br/>
*MC has left the chatroom*</p><p>I gripped my phone and began to call Four in a panic while I locked myself in the bathroom. After hearing the dial tone for a bit I got an answer.</p><p>“MC?!” He called out worriedly.</p><p>“Four!” I nearly gasped out, “Help me! I think someone is trying to break into the apartment.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know! I’m almost there! While checking the CCTV outside your apartment Vanderwood noticed something weird and told me there was someone outside for a good while. I tried to tell you in the chats after you talked to Vanderwood that we were coming but I think you were straight up passed out.” he said, sounding out of breath.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn’t read them,” I said apologetically.</p><p>“It's ok don't apologize. You’re the one in danger here, but just to let you know- I’m only 5 minutes away! Hang in there!” he said before hanging up.</p><p>I braced myself as I heard the banging get louder and louder with each passing moment, then it stopped all of a sudden. I was about to peek outside the bathroom to check on the situation but then with another swift bang, I heard the lock get kicked out of place. I almost gasped but I covered my mouth to muffle my panicked breathing.</p><p>“Come out, Come out, Miss Coordinator~,” the voice said sweetly.</p><p>“I just want to give you a good time~,” the voice sang and I felt myself tense up.</p><p>“Disgusting.” I thought to myself as I felt myself shudder at the sound of the sickeningly sweet voice.</p><p>“Please come out from wherever you are Miss~. I can get really mean really fast. I don’t think you would like to see that side of me,'' I heard him laugh and I shuddered once more at all the sadistic implications this guy was throwing at me. I heard stuff being knocked over outside the bathroom and glass breaking but I didn’t dare peek outside or make a sound, I valued my life too much to risk it.</p><p>“Where are you Four?!” I thought desperately as it seemed the breaking noises were approaching the bathroom door. Then it all went quiet once again and I held my breath to not make a sound.</p><p>I saw the door being kicked down right in front of me, and it was shaking horrifically with each passing second feeling like a minute. I braced myself, my nerves at their peak.</p><p>Much to my dismay, the door was knocked down and the masked man entered the bathroom. I looked around desperately and grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw it at him.</p><p>He dodged, however.</p><p>“You missed!” he laughed and then proceeded to grab me and pull me up as I fought back kicking and screaming all the while.</p><p>“Tsk-” annoyed, he knocked me to the ground causing me to land on my butt rather painfully and he proceeded to sit on top of me straddling me as he pulled a knife out his pocket.</p><p>“Listen here, Miss. If you wish to keep your pretty face scar-free, I suggest you don’t make a sound,” he threatened. He proceeded to lightly trace the jaw of my face with the knife, and I held my breath and closed my eyes to not see what was going on.</p><p>“Four please help-” I whispered sadly as the man laughed.</p><p>“Why are you calling that pathetic name?” he whined clearly upset, “trust me girlie. He's a bad man don't ever trust him.” he warned me.</p><p>“How would you know?” I shot back at him and he sighed rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I don't think someone like you can understand. Besides you haven’t known him long enough either in order to say anything.”</p><p>“MC!” I was alarmed as I saw Four standing at the door worried along with Vanderwood who had a gun pointed at me and the intruder.</p><p>He was about to enter the apartment but the intruder interrupted him.</p><p>“I wouldnt do that if I were you,” he said calmly and Four looked up in confusion.</p><p>“Why not?” he asked cautiously and the man held up a button and Fours face paled in recognition.</p><p>“I hacked the apartment's security system earlier. Stupid idea to let a girl live here with a bomb if you ask me,” he said casually and I felt my face drain of all its color as well.</p><p>“No way…” Four breathed, placing a palm on his forehead in shock.</p><p>“A bomb?!” I yelled out and the man on top of me nodded.</p><p>“Why did you think I told you not to trust him,” he said mockingly towards me and I looked up at Four who was at a loss at what to do.</p><p>Vanderwood sighed and pushed Four out of the way and pointed the gun at the intruder steadily.</p><p>“Listen let the girl go, we may not be able to step into that apartment however I’m a very skilled agent in sharpshooting and I have about 5 bullets and I can do so many things within 10 seconds with just 5 bullets and you would probably be dead by then by the time I’m done,” he said threateningly and the intruder seemingly lost his nerve.</p><p>“Don't bring a knife to a gun-fight,” he said snarkily and the intruder got up and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up too and Vanderwood shot a warning shot at the ground near his feet.</p><p>“This isn’t worth it,” he said annoyed pushing me towards Vanderwood and Four.</p><p>As I fell onto both of them he used that moment of confusion in order to escape the apartment successfully as me, Vanderwood, and Four were on the ground.</p><p>“He’s getting away!” Four yelled as Vanderwood scrambled for the gun which was somewhere on the ground however when he got hold of it once again and got back up in a shooting position. It was too late and the man ran off successfully.</p><p>Four sighed in frustration, “I can't believe I was so irresponsible!” he shouted as he was angry with himself, he got up and brushed himself off hastily.</p><p>“It's ok. What matters now is that we’re ok.” I said and he nodded. He knelt down to meet my eyes and then he grabbed my arm and looked over them carefully giving them a once over.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly and I nodded putting a forced smile on my face.</p><p>“Im fine, don't worry,” I said and he looked at me doubtfully.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked me and I nodded.</p><p>“Then grab my hand,” he said, offering his hand to me. I tried to get up however it seemed my legs were failing me.</p><p>“Four,” I said tearfully now the situation was sinking in, “I can't get up.” I choked out and he got down and picked me up bridal style. </p><p>“Wrap your arms around my neck, don't be shy! I don’t bite~” he said teasingly and I wrapped my arms around him.</p><p>“It may not be comfortable for you,” he began. “However I think it's best if you stayed with me and Vanderwood for the time being.”</p><p>Vanderwood nodded with his gun drawn, “yeah it's probably for the best. Let's get out of here before he decides to blow this place up remotely.” </p><p>In a rush, we all left and Four carried me for a good ten minutes until we began approaching the car, and it was a pretty sports car it gleamed a deep blue in the light.</p><p>“Is that really your car?” I asked curiously and he nodded.</p><p>“Yup! What do you think of it?” he asked proudly and I smiled.</p><p>“Well, I think it looks pretty cool,” I said and he nodded at my response.</p><p>“Very well, Had you said anything else I probably would have dropped ya.” he lightheartedly joked around and Vanderwood smacked him on the head.</p><p>“Be more sensitive. She just went through a traumatic experience.” he chided and Four sighed.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized softly and I pat him on the head.</p><p>“It's ok Four, you guys saved me just in time,” I told him comfortingly and he shook his head.</p><p>“No, it's not ok. Even if you put on a brave face I can still feel you shaking like crazy in my arms.” he pointed out to me.</p><p>I went quiet, he did have a point I was shaking and I still felt my heart racing. </p><p>“Vanderwood can you open the door?” he asked and Vanderwood nodded, opening the car door and he helped me in.</p><p>“We’ll be going to my house as I said earlier because from what I know it's the safest place as far as I know within this country,” he said as I nodded and he closed the door and got in the driver's seat and Vanderwood got in the passenger's seat.</p><p>As Four started the car he said the following, “Nina, call Rika.” </p><p>“Calling Rika…” the system responded.</p><p>A few moments of the dial tone and a worried voice picked up, “Four! Is that you? Is MC Ok?” she asked, panicked and Four continued.</p><p>“Rika please calm down, MC is safe however V’s apartment isn’t anymore. So Vanderwood and I decided we were going to take her back to my place.” Four responded.</p><p>“Is she there with you? May I speak to her?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah go ahead,” </p><p>“MC, how are you doing darling?” she asked gently and I sighed.</p><p>“I'm doing alright just a bit shaken up is all,” I responded and Vanderwood scoffed.</p><p>“Alright? Just a bit shaken up? Please! You’re practically shaking like crazy!” he cried out.</p><p>Upon hearing this Rika seemed to get very upset. “I'm so sorry!” she cried out.</p><p>“You were under our care but you somehow managed to get into this huge mess.” she lamented as I felt bad for her.</p><p>“Rika, it's alright. I'm not hurt anywhere.” I said, attempting to reassure her and she sighed.</p><p>“Please Four, Vanderwood, take care of her. I need to do something,” she said and then hung up.</p><p>“What the hell is she going to do?” Vanderwood muttered as he reached for a cigarette.</p><p>“Vanderwood don’t!” Four said quickly before Vanderwood can light it.</p><p>“Don't smoke in my darling! It's so hard to get cigarette smoke out of the leather!” he said quickly.</p><p>“For fucks sake Four I really need to take a quick smoke!” He argued back as Four shook his head adamantly.</p><p>“No! You can wait till we get home and you're outside to smoke! But for now, be more considerate of MC. I don't think it's exactly polite to smoke while she's in here. She may not like it.” he said and Vanderwood sighed.</p><p>“I'm just itching to take a smoke,” he said frustrated and Four sighed.</p><p>“I get the sentiment Vanderwood but you should seriously quit.” Four said reprimandingly and Vanderwood rolled his eyes.</p><p>“In the name of God? Please.” he huffed and Four left it at that. For the rest of the way to Four’s house that tenseness remained in the car and I fidgeted all the while.</p><p>“The tension here is so thick I can cut it with a knife.” I thought nervously as I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.</p><p>“We’re here,” Four announced as we got out of the car.</p><p>He went to my side and opened the door and held a hand out to me, “can you stand now?” he asked and I nodded.</p><p>“I think so,” I said however as I got up I couldn't help but stumble a bit and he helped me and grabbed me more firmly.</p><p>“It's ok you can just hold onto me,” he said as he linked his arm with mine.</p><p>We approached the door and it lit up.</p><p>“Retinal Scan.” The door commanded and Four leaned into the camera and his eye scanned. </p><p>“Welcome home! Great warrior Four, now how do you say, ‘I love it when dogs give me kisses’ in Spanish.” I looked at him confused at the fact the door is making him speak any other language for the matter. A small microphone popped out and Four leaned in.</p><p>“A mi me gusta cuando los perros me dan besos.” he said confidently as Vanderwood rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I seriously don't see the point for all these stupid security measures. Last week that thing made me do the splits and made me tell it that I am passionately in love with a whale.” He said and Four laughed.</p><p>“Well the questions can’t be the same all the time?” he shrugged and Vanderwood huffed.</p><p>“I'm gonna go take a smoke now.” and with that, he left me and Four.</p><p>“How does the door work?” I asked him and he shrugged.</p><p>“It has its own mind honestly. It's an AI I especially made for my house. Towards me, it's just a two-step security system but for others, it can range from making them do something, or answering a math question, or translate something. Depending on how nice you are it also dictates how many questions it asks so it definitely pays to be nice.” he laughed.</p><p>“Interesting,” I noted and he nodded.</p><p>“Anyways do you want something?” he asked as we walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“I'm no master chef so I can just whip up a quick mac and cheese for us,” he said as he grabbed a box and I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fine. However, I can do it myself.” I plucked the box out of his hands. “Vanderwood talked about how the security system got hacked and everything. He was saying how you need to get at it once you're home so are you sure it's ok to just leave it?”</p><p>With that statement he froze as he ran a hand through his hair in thought, “I do need to get it back up….” he paused.</p><p>“But I can't just leave you alone, you went through a lot tonight and you should just eat something and rest,” he said and I got up and walked over to him.</p><p>“I'm fine Four look!” I did a little spin in front of him and raised my arms up and down.</p><p>“Im ok now. Yeah I had a few hiccups but for the most part, half an hour passed and the adrenaline died down. You should focus on what you need to do.” I urged him and he sighed.</p><p>“Fine,” he said dejectedly, going to sit down at a huge computer monitor in the living room.</p><p>“I promise I’ll bring you a bowl!” I said as I went to the kitchen and began preparing the ingredients with ease as Four tapped away at the computer. After 20 minutes the mac and cheese was finally ready and I grabbed some for Four and set it down next to him.</p><p>“Here you go.” </p><p>Breaking out of his trance he smiled softly at me and began to eat with me while his eyes were fixed at the computer and he sighed, “The hacker really did a number on the algorithm. It's going to take me a while to set it back up again….”</p><p>“I should call Rika again,” he said, getting up and reaching for his phone. However, as time passed and the more he called Rika just wasn’t picking up.</p><p>“I mean she said she was going to do something?” I pointed out while chewing my mac and cheese and Four began to get more and more irritated as he kept on calling and calling.</p><p>“I know but seriously now's not the time to go MIA on us when our security just got hacked and one of our newer members was in danger.” he groaned as I put down my bowl.</p><p>Suddenly Vanderwood walked in seemingly calmed down from earlier and walked over to Four smelling of cigarette smoke.</p><p>“What's wrong?” he asked looking over Four's shoulder to look at his phone screen.</p><p>“It's Rika. She's not picking up no matter how many times I call her.”</p><p>“Let me try,” Vanderwood suggested pulling his phone out and calling Rika but to no avail.</p><p>“That seems kinda irresponsible if you ask me.” I murmured as Four scratched his head.</p><p>“Im sorry MC. Please understand she lost her fiance and cousin a bit ago at the same time so she tends to go off on trips for self-healing,” he admitted.</p><p>“Even so Four whenever we have an emergency we can’t reach her!” Vanderwood argued back.</p><p>“I understand you blindly trust her and all! But right now we had a really bad situation involving MC and she just up and disappeared on us.” </p><p>Four gulped, “please, just leave me alone to work on this. I'm going to need all night to restore the system.” he said as he quietly went back to typing and Vanderwood stormed off to his room.</p><p>I followed after him, “Uhm Vanderwood before you go where am I going to stay?” I asked him quickly and he stopped. </p><p>“Just use Four’s room for now. I don't think he’s gonna sleep at all tonight. Here I’ll grab you some sweatpants and a shirt that you can borrow from his closet.” he said as he walked into Four’s room.</p><p>I followed him as he opened a closet and it was full of feminine clothing, wigs, and accessories.</p><p>“Does he have a girlfriend?” I asked, a bit alarmed at the thought of sleeping in a guy's room if he had a girlfriend as it could definitely send the wrong picture to anyone.</p><p>“Nah that's just for him… he’s into some weird stuff.”</p><p>“Oh…… I get it…..” I whispered as he laughed.</p><p>“No it's not like that I’m just kidding. For some secret missions we have to do sometimes he dresses up in disguises. Weirdly enough he pulls his disguises off, a bit too well if I must admit. Anyways here.” He gave me some black sweatpants, an oversized red shirt, and some boxers. </p><p>“They’re clean! You have my word!” he added on quickly seeing my confusion when he handed me the boxers</p><p>“You can wear this for the night and sleep here, I’ll wash your clothes in the washing machine really quick cuz I’ll be staying up unfortunately too, as much as I dont want to. I hope you dont mind and all. If you want to take a shower quickly then go ahead of the bathroom is that door in this room all to yourself. Make sure to dry yourself properly and dry your hair so you dont catch cold.” he warned as he left the room, he came back shortly after handing me some towels.</p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p>With that, he left and I shrugged, “I feel gross and sweaty from all this adrenaline and fear from today,” I thought and I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me just in case.</p><p>I quickly jumped in and had a nice hot shower to wash away all the day's fears and worries down the drain. I got out and quickly dried my body and put on boxers. Admittedly they felt weird but comfortable at the same time and I finished putting the clothes on and I unlocked the door and walked out. There I saw Four digging through his drawers and he looked over at me and when he saw my get up his face turned as red as his hair.</p><p>“Are those MY clothes?!” he asked pointing at me and I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah? Is that ok?” I asked and he nodded.</p><p>“I mean yeah you look cut- I mean fine! Yeah fine. It's alright, It's alright! It's chill.” he stammered as he grasped at the cross on his necklace.</p><p>I laughed at his reaction, clearly, this poor guy was not fine.</p><p>“I just don't get why my clothes,” he asked. “Vanderwood could have grabbed something from his closet.”</p><p>“Want me to take them off then? I'm fine sleeping au natural.” I teasingly mocked him and I swore I saw the soul leave this man's body and he shook his head fast.</p><p>“NO!!!! You mustn’t! I think I’d die from embarrassment!” he cried out as I laughed.</p><p>“I'm just teasing you Four, anyways Vanderwood put me in here to sleep tonight. Is that ok with you?” After regaining his composure a bit he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that's fine. I'm not going to sleep here tonight anyways. I was just quickly looking for something comfy to change into and it looks like we had the same idea.”</p><p>He had a black tank-top on with loosely fitting plaid pajama pants and some dog slippers on.</p><p>“Nice slippers.” I pointed out and he nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Right?! They're so cute!” he rejoiced after hearing my compliment.</p><p>“But Vanderwood called them stupid though.” he then pouted and I laughed.</p><p>“Don't listen to him. I’m sure he's not serious,” I giggled and he smiled too.</p><p>“Thanks for putting up with this MC.” he whispered, catching me off guard.</p><p>“It's no problem.” I smiled and he shook his head.</p><p>“It is a huge problem though! Your life wouldnt be in danger if you hadn’t joined.” he fretted and I touched him on the shoulder gently.</p><p>“If I wasn't ok with this then you could definitely trust that I would be raising hell in here but I'm not. Just trust when I say I'm fine,” I assured him and he nodded weakly, touching my hand too.</p><p>“Thanks, although it should be me comforting you and not the other way around.” he coughed shyly.</p><p>“Anyways have a good night. Sweet dreams.” </p><p>He left the room and got back to his computer.</p><p>“Agent 404,” Vanderwood said warningly.</p><p>“I know, I know. You don’t have to tell me. Nothings going to happen.” He sighed typing faster as a result.</p><p>“Ok, just warning you in case you get any…. Funny ideas or anything,” he muttered.</p><p>“I'm going to go smoke again.” </p><p>“Agent Vanderwood.”</p><p>“Yes?” he turned around expectantly.</p><p>“Smoking a lot isn’t good for your health. Take care.” Four stated and Vanderwood rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Worry about yourself and you’ll last longer in this world you idiot.” Vanderwood huffed as he left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Comment and a Kudos if you enjoy it!</p><p>I personally hope that this series continues to move in a good direction. Im planning on making this AU like my baby lmaooo. I cannot wait until all the Hanahaki fics are over to place full focus on this one! However, Im still on the first one and each will vary in length. Most likely Yoosung will be next. So its going to take a while for me to get through them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC prepares breakfast for the boys in the morning and then they have some deep conversations and moments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't here for a while and I apologize haha not really the best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I yawned waking up from my pleasant dream and woke up expecting to see the apartment however I froze for a moment not recognizing my surroundings.</p><p>“Oh-” I breathed out as I remembered that I had been caught up in a tizzy with the VFA.</p><p>I walked out slowly and looked around. No one was in the hallway and it seemed eerily quiet. </p><p>I walked towards the living room and I saw Vanderwood slumped over the couch asleep and then I walked over to Four who was softly snoring in the chair in front of the computer with seemingly endless lines of code on the screen.</p><p>“That looks super uncomfortable….” I thought as I grabbed a nearby blanket and covered him in it as well as grabbing one for Vanderwood.</p><p>I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, and there were lines of Cola cans in the fridge. Yes, there was other food however the cola cans took up the entire top shelf.</p><p>I groaned, “oh my god- there's so much junk food here..” I muttered</p><p>I peered into the cabinets as well and bags of Cheetos fell on top of me.</p><p>“Seriously what do these guys eat?” I asked myself.</p><p>I opened the fridge once more as I shoved the chips back into the cabinet and I grabbed the basic eggs. I also scoured the veggies in the fridge and found carrots, green onions, tomatoes, mushrooms and spinach. </p><p>I got to work and made a lot of egg rolls for all of us at the same time I cooked some sausage cut up into cute little octopi, and then cut them into small strips in order to make it easier to grab and eat. </p><p>I made a good bunch of food for them, about 6 of each item on their plate. 6 rolls and 6 little octopi on their plates and I walked out with a plate in hand. I placed it next to Four and gently nudged him. </p><p>“Four…” I whispered as I nudged him, I felt a bit guilty waking him up as he seemed so peaceful however unfortunately work had to get done.</p><p>“Mmm,” he groaned lightly, “Saeyoung… stop let me sleep…” he whispered and I looked at him weirdly and gave him a forceful shake once more.</p><p>“Four! I wanted to wake you up nicely however you seem to be in dreamland still.” I said as he woke up.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and I laughed at him, “your hair looks crazy!” I giggled as his face went red and he quickly patted down his hair.</p><p>“Better?” he asked and I nodded.</p><p>“Whatchu dreaming about?” I asked and he shrugged, “I don't really remember…” he said scratching his head.</p><p>“Why are you asking?”</p><p>“I just heard you calling out someone's name just now…”  I told him honestly and he looked at me confused.</p><p>“What name?” </p><p>“Hmmm, the name Saeyoung. You were telling me to let you sleep more and just called out that name.” I shrugged and his eyes widened and he looked away quickly.</p><p>“What's wrong?” I asked, concerned at his odd reaction, “does that person mean something to you?” I whispered gently and he shook his head fast.</p><p>“No- no- Not at all. I don't know who that person is. It probably was me just being tired and all.” he spoke quickly and I nodded slowly.</p><p>“Ok then, anyways I made you something to eat. Dig in before it gets cold.” </p><p>I left with a nagging feeling however I went to wake Vanderwood up but Four got up quickly and grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks.</p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>I turned around confused, “what's wrong?” I asked him and he began to speak quietly.</p><p>“Vanderwood is terrifying when you wake him up! His eyes! His eyes! If looks could kill…. You’d be dead on the spot.” he whisper shouted and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“The foods going to get cold then,” I pointed out and he let go of me and hid behind his chair.</p><p>I nudged Vanderwood cautiously and spoke gently, “Vanderwood…” I spoke once bracing myself.</p><p>However he stayed knocked out and I nudged him more forcefully, “Vanderwood. Get up!” I commanded him and he still stayed asleep.</p><p>“Vanderwood!” I shouted and he remained asleep.</p><p>I grabbed a pillow and Four paled. </p><p>“You aren’t seriously gonna-” </p><p>I smacked him square on the stomach and he woke up with a start. </p><p>I immediately put on a sweet face and smiled, tossing the pillow aside quickly, “Hey Vanderwood~ It's time to get up sleepyhead! I made breakfast and it's going to get cold!” I said brightly and he groaned, brushing his messy hair back tiredly.</p><p>Four was still hiding behind the chair expectantly waiting for Vanderwood to go off however Vanderwood just stretched and smiled tiredly.</p><p>“Sounds good,” he said, yawning in response.</p><p>I grabbed the plate and handed it to him and he looked at the octopi on his plate, “they look goofily cute.” he noted as Four in the background got up from his chair.</p><p>“Yep!” he smiled, biting the head off of one of them in his hand.</p><p>I also grabbed a plate and began eating with them.</p><p>“So how's progress going with restoring the apartment's security?” I asked and Four smiled.</p><p>“Oh! It's good! I managed to fix it properly last night. I deactivated the bomb however I sacrificed a lot of sleep to achieve it.” </p><p>“How much?” I asked and he shrugged, “I went to bed about an hour or so after you woke me up. Same goes for Vanderwood.” he said and I looked at him shocked.</p><p>“O,h I’m sorry for waking you up then. Aren't you guys tired?” I questioned him worriedly.</p><p>“It's alright you don't have to apologize, with coffee I’m sure we’ll be fine.” he shrugged off and Vanderwood sighed.</p><p>“What a life of an agent.” he groaned leaning back on the sofa lazily.</p><p>“Anyways,” Four said brushing his pants off.</p><p>“We need to get a hold of Rika.” </p><p>Vanderwood nodded and got up, “I'll grab my phone and call her,” he waved around his phone.</p><p>“Put it on speaker!” Four called out as he was situated behind the computer once more.</p><p>Vanderwood clicked on a button and the tone was heard a bit before the phone crackled to life, “Van-od-” the phone began.</p><p>“Rika!” Vanderwood yelled, “why's the call cutting out?” he asked quickly.</p><p>“She's probably in an area with no service.” Four remarked as the call continued</p><p>“Van- the- it's bad! I c-t -talk!” the phone was cutting off nearly every word Rika was saying.</p><p>“Rika we managed to get the system back online.” Vanderwood spoke fast “I don't know if you can understand but I really can't hear you.”</p><p>“Ok! I…-go. Bye.” The phone then cut off and Vanderwood sighed frustrated.</p><p>“Fuck it Four! I'm gonna track the IP Adress of where she is whether you like it or not. Even if I’m not good with hacking oh well I’ll just find out a way how.” he got up and Four looked panicked and grabbed Vanderwoods arm.</p><p>“Vanderwood we can’t! Don’t you remember she told us to trust her no matter what?” he hissed as Vanderwood shook him off.</p><p>“Yes she did, however, it's nonsense if you really blindly believe her like that when everything is up in the air!” he shouted back as Four recoiled.</p><p>“I- I have a reason,” he stammered as Vanderwood sized him up.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he asked intimidated as Four backed up into a wall nervously.</p><p>“What would that be?” he asked and Four looked away and clammed up.</p><p>Suddenly Vanderwood raised a fist towards Four as he squeezed his eyes shut,</p><p>“Wait! I yelled, grabbing Vanderwood by the arm quickly.</p><p>“Don't fight, please! Right now you guys should be working together not fighting!” I cried out as Vanderwood looked at me shocked.</p><p>“Four please- I may not know much about your relationship with Rika or anything but you have to also acknowledge that this is starting to get out of yours and Rika’s hands now. There's a crazy guy who may be lurking around the apartment who has a detonator to make the bomb go off at any moment!” I snapped.</p><p>“This is out of Rika’s hands now…If you had been too late or if something just went wrong. I have no idea where I would be right now.” I let go of Vanderwoods arm.</p><p>“He- He threatened me with a knife and traced it around my face. Though nothing bad happened it was horrifying.” I stammered and Fours face twisted into one of pain.</p><p>“MC I-” he began but then he closed his mouth.</p><p>“I'm sorry… you’ve been taking it in stride. I didn't realize...” he murmured, hanging his head in shame. </p><p>“It's alright,” I patted his head gently, “What matters now is we figure out where she is and from there we move on.” </p><p>He nodded, “Vanderwood give me your phone please,” he held his hand out and Vanderwood placed his phone in it.</p><p>“I'm going to trace the call and see where it came from and from there we can tap the phone and trace her from there,” he said while connecting the phone to the monitor.</p><p>“That sounds complicated,” I said and he shrugged.</p><p>“It would have been harder without a phone trying to find her. Since Vanderwood called her and she picked up we have something to go off of.”</p><p>He pushed up his glasses and began typing fast.</p><p>“Hey, don't go snooping around at stuff you shouldn't either Four,” Vanderwood ordered as Four nodded.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Vanderwood brushed his hair back clearly irritated by the response Four gave him, “I'm gonna take a smoke. This stress is really bad for my health.” </p><p>“So is smoking Vandy!” Four shouted as Vanderwood walked out the door.</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Four and left.</p><p>I chuckled, “Can’t argue with that.” I pointed out and he sighed.</p><p>“I want him to stop smoking, not for religious reasons…” he spoke softly and I leaned in closer to hear him.</p><p>“Why is that?” I asked and he stayed silent for a moment.</p><p>“It would be a shame if someone like Vanderwood up and died from something as silly as lung cancer. He deserves something better than that.” </p><p>I nodded along with him, “yeah… my mother got cancer so I get the sentiment.” I said and he didn’t stop typing necessarily, however his speed went down a lot.</p><p>“Yeah she got breast cancer, and it was truly a tragedy to see someone as strong as my mother waste away as the years went on.” I paused for a moment.</p><p>“She always put on a brave face though. At first she genuinely was ready to take the world head-on and beat her cancer and come out strong. Yet as time passed she didn’t lose hope of getting better however her enthusiasm and vigor died down a lot.” I lamented and by that time Four had stopped typing completely, as he was engrossed in my story.</p><p>“What happened to her?” he asked cautiously and I looked up at the ceiling in thought.</p><p>“She had metastatic breast cancer, even with the chances being so low… she had it. So after 5 long and painful years, she died….”</p><p>I breathed in and out slowly, “If I’m being honest I’m glad she can finally rest now. No more fighting after going at it every single day for those years.” I spoke softly as Four tapped on the desk lightly in thought.</p><p>“I'm sorry MC. That does sound awful, and I don’t want Vanderwood to go through anything like that.” </p><p>“I'm sure with time he’ll learn and soften over it he probably just needs time to realize you're saying it out of the good of your heart and not because you're some overly religious dude forcing his views on others.” he smiled in response to that.</p><p>“Yeah I hope so,” he muttered while gripping at the cross on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading it! if you want to request a headcanon feel free to comment down below. Other than that leave a kudos and comment on what to think of the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>